


5SOS One shots

by sarsarm



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Adding tags, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Clam - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, Prompt me, Rape/Non-con Elements, angsty, calm, harrasment, idk which one it is, one shots, please, prompts, protective, protective!Michael, protective!calum, prtective!luke, sad!Ashton, sad!Michael
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2156106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarsarm/pseuds/sarsarm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a series of one shots involving the 5sos boys. Prompts are open, so send them in! I write anything except het.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prompts?

Hey guys, looking for prompts, so please send them in! I write anything except het. Thanks!


	2. Insecure (Malum)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Malum. Something happens to Michael that either hurts him physically (like getting beat up or something) or mentally (getting hate from fans). This causes Calum to get overly protective of him and either beats up the people that hurt Michael or just refuses to leave his side. Lots of cuddles would be nice and them realizing they are more than friends. Sex doesn't have to happen, but if it does I prefer bottom!Michael.

Tears ran down Michael's face as he read the tweets. He had just posted a selfie of him and Luke, and was now reading the replies.   
'The one with the lip ring is hot, the other one not so much.' Read one. 'Eew Michael seems to be getting uglier." Said another. Wow. Michael knew that he definitely wasn't the best looking in the band, but he never thought that people would be this cruel. He wiped his eyes as he moved to his bed. Luckily, he had his own room in this city. None of the boys had ever seen him cry before and he wasn't planning on changing that just because he was weak. He choked out a sob and shoved his face into a pillow, letting the tears pour from his eyes.   
"Mikey?" Came a voice from the adjoining doorway. Fuck. Calum. Michael kept his face in the pillow, hoping that Calum would think he was sleeping and leave.  
"Michael, I know you're awake. What's wrong?" Came Calum's concerned voice. Michael felt the bed dip beside him and a hand come down to rub his back soothingly.  
"N-Nothing'a wrong, Cal. Go away." Said Michael, turning away from Calum.   
"I heard you crying, Mikey." Said Cal softly. Michael sighed, sitting up in bed next to Calum. Maybe he should just tell him.   
"Just twitter hate, saying I'm ugly, can't sing n' stuff." Whispered Michael.  
"Michael Gordon Clifford, look at me." Said Cal, forcing Michael to look at him. "You are amazing, and all those people are jealous bitches that you shouldn't listen to. You are an awesome singer, and you're totally hot. Okay?" Michael smiled and nodded. Hot. Had Calum Hood just called him hot?   
"Thanks Cal, you're the best." Said Michael. Cal simply nodded before holding his hand out.  
"Phone." Michael gave Cal a confused look before reaching over to grab his phone from where he left it. He watched as Calum's fingers flew over the screen, before handing Michael back his phone.  
"What did you do?" Asked Michael, still confused.  
"Deleted twitter, now move over. I'm your cuddle buddy tonight."  
Michael smiled and moved over. He slid into the bed and Cal slid in next to him. Wow, thought Michael. I could spend my life with a guy like that, or that guy. Before he could realize what he had just admitted to himself, he let his eyes shut and sleep overtake him.  
\------------------------------------  
Calum sighed as he slid into bed next to Michael. How could people be so cruel to a guy like him, he's like a adorable kitten. How could someone call Michael those things? Ugly? Michael was the opposite of ugly. Calum's eyes widened as he realized what he just thought. D-Did he like Michael? What, no. Michael was a friend, just a really good friend.  
\------------------------------------  
The next day Calum woke up to the sound of soft snores. He smiled as he felt Michael's sleeping form next to him. I could get used to this, thought Calum. What. That was the second time in 10 hours that Cal had a romantic thought about Michael. He couldn't like him, could he? Cal had been questioning his sexuality for a while, but had never met a guy that he would date. Could Michael be that guy? Michael had told him and the boys that he was bi a few months ago, so Calum had a chance. However, it wasn't until later that day when Michael cuddled into him and fell asleep did he realize that he was in love.

Calum laughed as he and Michael joked around as they rode the elevator back up into their hotel room. They had a day filled with interviews today, with an acoustic performance at some radio show.   
"She flirting with you the entire time!" Laughed Michael, referring to an interviewer that had been way to touchy with Calum. Cal laughed, looking at Michael. He looks so cute when he laughs, he thought to himself. Maybe I should just kiss him? What if he doesn't like me? Ah fuck it. Thought Calum as he threw himself at Michael, connecting their lips. Michael made a noise of surprise before kissing back. After a while, they pulled away and looked into each other's eyes. Calum awkwardly got on one knee, looking up at Michael before saying "Michael Gordon Clifford, will you be my boyfriend?" And like a teenage girl, Michael shrieked out a yes. Calum smiled, relieved, before standing up and reconnecting his lips to Michael's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I'm gonna be doing the prompts in the order that I got them. So thanks to everyone who already sent in a prompt, I'll start working on it! Prompts are still open, so send them in!


	3. Violated (c.a.l.m. friendship)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: new tech signs onto the tour and starts to harass ashton? and somehow has something to blackmail ashton against saying anything so it goes on awhile before it gets out (I'm a sucker for angst, but h/c as well so boys ofc catching on and comforting ash:))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to cowardsandheroes for the prompt! Hope you enjoy. It's a long one.

Ashton groaned in boredom as he sat at the huge table. Sitting next to him were his bandmates and best friends, eyes glued to their phones. Unlucky for Ashton, his shitty phone had died, and none of the boys wanted to give up theirs. The executive that they were supposed to be meeting with had left 15 minutes ago, muttering something about introducing them to a new member of their crew. Don't get Ashton wrong, he appreciated and loved every member of their crew, but was it really necessary to have a whole meeting for one guy? Ashton's thought were cut off as the door finally opened, revealing their executive. Not far behind him followed a middle aged man with black hair and thick stubble. His eyes scanned the room before falling on Ashton. And Ashton must be going crazy, because he swore that he saw the new guy's eyes flick up and down, as if checking him out. Ash smiled at him nervously, reaching his hand out and shaking it with the tech's.  
"Hey boys, it's nice to meet you. The names Rob." Spoke 'Rob', his voice deep and raspy. A chorus of 'nice to meet you's' sounded from around the room. Rob shook all of the boys hands, making small talk before the exec told them that the meeting was over and it was time to go. Ashton followed the rest of the boys out of the room, glad the meeting was finally over. As he was traveling down the long hallway, he felt something, or someone, pinch his ass. He turned around to see Rob, eyes obviously avoiding Ashton's. 'Did that creep really pinch my ass?' Thought Ashton. He quickened his pace, joining the other boys in the elevator. Thankfully Rob didn't make it in, and Ashton sighed, wondering what kind of shit this pedo was planning.  
\------------------------------  
The next morning Ashton woke up, eager for their first day of practicing for the VMA's. Over the course of the night, Ash realized that he was worrying for nothing. He rarely had direct contact with the tech's, unless they helped him out on the drums. Rob definitely wouldn't be doing that job, they already had a guy for that. Ashton jumped in the shower before throwing on clothes and meeting the other boys in the car.  
When they got to the theater, the first thing Ashton spotted was Rob talking to their stage director. As he got closer, the stage director looked up at him and began walking towards him.  
"Hey Ashton, since Simon had to go on a trip, Rob will be in charge of drums for the next month or so." Ashton's heart dropped to his stomach. No. No. He could not spend a month interacting with this guy.  
Rob smiled at Ashton, before saying, "Yes, we met before, I think we'll get along great." The stage director smiled at them before walking away. Rob turned to follow her, but not before sending a wink at Ashton. Oh fuck, he was so screwed.  
\------------------------------  
All day, Ashton debated telling the boys about their creepy new tech guy. But what Rob actually meant well? Ashton didn't want to ruin some guys career because he over reacted. At the end of the day, Ashton was absolutely exhausted. They had played a ton of songs, still not sure which one they were going to use for the award show. As he was following the boys out to their car, he heard Rob call his name. The other boys turned around in confusion and stared at Ashton.  
"Ashton, Ashton. Hey sorry, but could I hold you back for a sec? I wanna test something out. You can catch a separate car back." Ashton turned to face the boys, praying one of them would be nice enough to stay and wait with them. But of course, they were all too tired. They simply nodded and filed into the car, leaving Ashton alone with Rob. Ashton nervously turned to Rob and said "What do you need?"  
"Just follow me." Said Rob. Ashton nodded and began following Rob through various hallways, many of which Ashton had never been to. They were about half way down a deserted hall when Rob turned around, slamming Ashton into the nearest wall.  
"What the fuck are you doing, Rob? Let me go!" Screamed Ashton, his nightmares were coming true. Rob didn't listen, simply pressed his forearm into Ashton's neck, choking him. He choked and wheezed, before Rob loosened his grip. Rob then reached down, sticking his hand into Ashton's pants. Ashton gasped and squirmed, trying to get away. Rob simply laughed, before forcing his lips onto Ashton's. Ashton squirmed and tried to get away, to no avail. Rob pulled away, smiling creepily. Rob reached into his pocket, pulling his phone out, tapping on it before showing the screen to Ashton. On it was a picture of Ashton and Luke, kissing. How had he gotten that? It had happened once, and it meant nothing. They were both drunk out of their minds and Luke hadn't even remembered it the next morning. "You tell a single soul about this, and I won't be afraid to show this to the entire world. Imagine, your entire band ruined because you're weak. No one would want to buy a fag's music." By now Ashton was crying, realizing he was doomed. He couldn't even begin to imagine the kind of drama that picture would cause. He simply nodded and Rob smiled. "Ok, good, now get that cute little ass out of here." Said Rob, smacking Ashton's butt as he walked out.

\-------------------------------  
Three weeks had past since Rob had signed onto the tour and the assaults had been getting worse. Ashton was currently sitting the makeup room while one of the stylists skillfully covered a hickey on Ashton collarbone. The boys had been teasing him nonstop, as he had been coming back to the hotel covered in them. Ashton just nervously laughed along, saying it was from some girl. Of course, they weren't. Every hickey was made by Rob himself. The touching and kissing had been getting so bad, Ashton feared that one day Rob would go all the way and rape him, and he was scared. After a tiring show, Ashton and the boys were all hanging out in the dressing room, high on adrenaline. Realizing that he had left his phone in the room next to the one they were in, he stood up and went to retrieve it. As he entered the room, he walked towards the couch, looking in the cushions for it. He was about to lift up the second cushion when someone slammed into him from behind. He laughed, thinking it was one of the boys, but when he opened his eyes, it was Rob hovering over him.  
"Hey babe." He whispered in Ashton's ear, and Ashton could smell the stench of alcohol coming from his mouth. Great. Rob was drunk. From past experiences, Ashton knew that Rob was extremely horny when drunk.  
"Hi." Squeaked Ashton, scared out of his mind. He tried to discreetly wiggle out of Rob's hold, but Rob was having none of it.  
"Stay still, you bitch." He spat before slapping Ashton across the face, hard. A searing pain immediately erupted across Ashton's cheek and he felt a hand unbutton his pants.  
"Stop, Rob, please." Ashton said, tears puddling in his eyes. Rob only smiled creepily and stuck his hand down Ashton's underwear, grabbing his flaccid dick. Ashton tried to push him off, but Rob had a firm grip on Ashton's wrists, pinning them to the couch. Rob reached his hands farther into Ashton pants, and Ashton was confused for a second on what exactly he was doing. It was only when he felt a finger on his hole did he realize how bad the situation was. Rob had never gone this far before. As Rob began to force his finger into Ashton's entrance, Ashton realized that the boys were in the next room. Without another thought, he inhaled and screamed out "Help!" As loud as he could. His voice sounded completely wrecked, as he had been crying for the last ten minutes. Almost immediately, the door burst open and his three bandmates stormed in. They froze at the sight, before Calum realized what was happening. He immediately tackled Rob, throwing his across the room. Luke and Michael, however, rushed to Ashton's aid. Once Rob was off him, Ashton pulled up his pants and curled into a ball, crying. He faced the couch, not wanting to see the boys faces. Before he knew, Ashton had passed out on the couch, exhausted.  
\---------------------------------  
When Ashton woke up, he realized he had no idea where he was. He sat up, and recognized the room they were staying at. As he recalled the events that had just taken place, tears were brought to his eyes again. Where were the boys? Were they disappointed that he was too weak to defend himself? As if they heard his thoughts, his band members walked in. They all had sad looks on their faces, and red eyes, as if they had been crying. Once they saw Ashton was awake, they sprinted to him and captured him in a group hug. Ashton giggled softly, thankful they didn't happen. He looked up as he heard Luke begin speaking.  
"Ashton, we are so sorry we didn't realize what was going on. We're taking a break from the tour, and we are gonna make sure that Rob gets locked up for a really long time. Umm.. if you don't mind me asking, how long was it going on?" The room froze as everyone waited for him to answer.  
"Three weeks." Ashton croaked. There was gasps from around the room, and Ashton hung his head, ashamed. Calum noticed and kneeled down to meet Ashton's eyes.  
"Hey, Ash. Don't you think that this way in away way your fault. The only person who is at fault is that sick bastard, Rob." Ashton nodded, shuddering at the name. The air was tense for a second, before Michael spoke.  
"So what do you say we order pizza and forget that this happened?" And Ashton smiled, glad that his friends were amazing as they were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, as always prompts and feedback are welcome. Thanks for reading!  
> (A/N: Hope you know that I am in NO way encouraging rape culture. If you, or someone you know, are being sexually harassed, please report it immediately.)


	4. Scared (Malum)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Maybe a Malum where one day after watching a movie Calum realises he's in love with Michael so he starts to ignore Michael because as far as he knows, him and the other boys are straight and will react badly to him being gay (But they don't, he just thinks they will). Then maybe Michael confronts him about ignoring him and Calum gets mad and blurts out that he's in love with him. Then stuff happens (if you know what I mean) and they get together. (Then maybe later Calum walks in on Luke and Ashton who apparently aren't as straight as he thought)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the prompt! Enjoy :)

Calum smiled as he entered his hotel room. Today had been another busy, yet fun, day with the boys. He smiled, still unable to believe that his wildest dreams were coming true. And even better, he was getting to experience it with his best friends. Cal fell face first onto the bed, wondering where Michael had run off to. They were supposed to be sharing rooms tonight. He reached into his pocket as he felt his phone vibrate. He had gotten a text from Ashton, saying that Michael was with them and to come over for movie night. Cal slowly got up from the bed, out the door, and towards the Lashton suite.  
As he entered the room, three sets of eyes turned towards him.  
"C'mon Cal, we're gonna watch Spiderman," Said Michael, patting the spot on the bed next to him. Cal jumped onto the bed, instantly cuddling into Michael's side as Luke started the movie.  
Half way through the movie, and Calum was bored as fuck. He had already seen this movie twice, as he was the only one in the band who watched TV whenever they were on a plane. Calum began looking around the room for something more entertaining, and somehow his eyes landed on Michael's face. As Calum stared at his band member, he realized there were so many things that Calum never noticed about Michael. Like how gorgeous his eyes were, or the cute way his nose crinkled slightly when he laughed. Shocked at his own thoughts, Calum turned away from Michael and again turned back to the movie.  
For the rest of the movie, Calum didn't look at Michael. Calum had been questioning his sexuality for a while, but this confirms it. The hints had been popping up, like the way that Calum adored Andrew Garfield in a way that he definitely shouldn't. But, Calum had pushed those thoughts aside, cause he surely couldn't be gay? But now he was sure of it, he, Calum Hood was gay, and he was in love with Michael Clifford. Fuck, he was so screwed.  
Once the movie ended, Calum said a quick goodnight before heading out the door. This was bad. Calum's dreams were finally coming true, him being gay would ruin it all. The boys would hate him, the fans would hate him. So, to Calum, there was only one solution to this. Keep it a secret.  
\--------------------------------  
The next morning, Calum awoke to a snoring Michael. Calum looked adoringly at Michael, before realizing what he was doing. Of course, this would happen to him. He had to fall in love with one of his bandmates. Fuck you, Clifford.  
Calum got up and got ready before throwing a pillow at Michael's face, effectively waking him up.  
"Calum, what the fuck." Calum only flashed a tiny smile at Michael before standing up and walking into the bathroom. Oh god, thought Calum. The more I look at him the more I fall in love with him. Calum groaned, love sucks.  
\--------------------------------  
It was another long day filled with radio shows and interviews, and Calum hadn't talked to Michael all day. Calum could tell that Michael was confused and annoyed, but Calum didn't care, he needed to keep his feelings a secret. Calum was so scared, scared that something would slip out and he would ruin everything he ever worked for. So all day, Calum put his crush in the back of his mind.  
\--------------------------------  
Michael was confused. Did he do something wrong? Why was Calum not talking to him? Michael had tried multiple times to initiate conversation, put Calum had simply ended it. Michael even went so far as to ask Calum something during an interview, but Calum only responded with a simple nod before changing the subject. Now, he was back in the room that he shared with Calum, and he still wasn't talking to him.  
Before he could stop himself, Michael said "Did I do something wrong?". Calum mumbled something along the lines of "quite the opposite". Now Michael was really confused.  
"Then why aren't you talking to me?" Michael spat. He was tired and confused, what was wrong with Calum? Calum simply shrugged in response, and Michael snapped.  
"You don't know? What the fuck, Calum? Ok, I could understand if you were tired or something, but you talked to everyone BUT ME. We're supposed to be best friends, and what kind of friends ignore each other?" Calum was on the verge of tears, this was the last thing he wanted. Sure, he wanted to be more that friends with Michael, but he knew that was never gonna happen. Now their friendship was crumbling to pieces.  
"Maybe I wanna be more than friends." Spat Calum. Calum's eyes widened as he realized what he just said. Shit. He stared at Michael, waiting for him to yell, to tell him he was disgusting. Instead, Michael un tensed his body, and whispered "What?". Calum's eyes filled with tears, might as well let it out.  
"I'm fucking in love with you, Michael. I have been for a long time, I just ignored it. I only realize last night how much I truly loved you. And I get it if you want to kick me out of the band, I'm-" Calum was cut off as Michael pressed his lips to his. Once Calum got over his shock, he kissed Michael back. And as cliche as it might be, it was perfect. They pulled away only long enough for Michael to whisper, "I've loved you for a while too." Before rejoining their lips.  
That night, Michael and Calum went a lot farther than kissing. Both now able to say that they lost their virginities to someone they truly loved.  
\---------------------------------  
The next morning, Michael woke up before Calum. As he stared down at his amazing boyfriend (he had asked him last night), he smiled. He couldn't believe how perfect this was. The boy he had wanted since high school was finally his. He reached down to brush a strand of hair out of Calum's face, and he stirred. Calum's brown eyes blinked open, and Michael couldn't help but to coo at how cute he looked. They laid in bed next to each other, simply enjoying the presence of the other. After a few minutes, Michael said "We need to tell Luke and Ash". And Calum agreed. He wasn't scared about what they thought of him now, he had Michael, and that's all that matters. The couple groaned as they got off the bed and started the walk towards the Lashton suite.  
Calum pulled out the key card as he neared to door to Luke and Ashton's hotel room. They always had key's to each other's rooms, for emergencies. Calum swiped the key and opened the door, Michael behind him.  
As soon as the door swung open, Calum stopped dead in his tracks, jaw agape. He heard Michael let out a gasp from behind him. On the bed, were a very naked Luke and Ashton, both struggling to cover themselves from the unwelcome visitors.  
It was silent for a second, before Calum began hysterically laughing with Michael joining in soon after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was crap, I'm sorry. But thanks for reading! As always, feedback and prompts are welcome :)


	5. (Lashton Mpreg)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Could you please do an Mpreg fic. Any paring is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short, and it's crappy but I wanted to post.

Luke pulled the hood of his jacket tighter around his head as he walked through the store. He walked past various aisles before finding the one that he was looking for. He made sure that no one was watching him as he turned into the aisle. He came to a stop in front of the shelf stacked with different types of pregnancy tests. He quickly grabbed the one that gave the quickest answer and headed toward the register. He payed, receiving a suspicious look from the cashier. Ignoring her, Luke rushed out of the store and jumped into his car. He sped down the road back towards the hotel they were staying at, his knee bouncing up and down anxiously.

About 10 minutes later, Luke was pacing back and forth in the hotel bathroom, anxiously waiting the results. He jumped as his phone timer went off, quickly rushing to the sticks he had left on the counter. He fell to his knees as he read + on all three of the tests. Tears began flowing from his eyes and he buried his face in his hands. He was pregnant, with Ashton's baby.

\----------------------------

They didn't use a condom one time. One fucking time. Luke and Ashton had been dating for six months, and things had gotten pretty serious. They had discussed having kids in the future, but now? Both of them were at the peak of their careers, not to mention what this would do to Michael and Calum. Sure, they were amazing friends and would support them through everything, but they had careers too. 

\----------------------------

Luke took a deep breath as he stood outside the door to Ashton's room. They had been able to score separate rooms at this hotel, and Luke was so fucking thankful that he could get some alone time. He still slept with Ashton, but it was nice to relax by himself sometimes.

He knew that Ashton was in his room alone, which is probably why it was the best time to tell him now. Luke took another breath before quietly knocking on the door. He secretly hoped that Ashton wouldn't answer, so he could go back to his room and put it off until later. But Luke wasn't that lucky, and his breath caught as a sleepy looking Ashton Irwin opened the door looking fit as fuck.

"Hi Lukey." Ashton beamed, his adorable dimples showing.

"Hi Ash." Said Luke, and Ashton's smile was instantly wiped off his face. He knew Luke well enough to tell when something was wrong, and something was definitely wrong.

"Come in." Said Ashton, opening the door wider as Luke stepped into the room. Luke headed towards the bed, sitting down on the edge and waiting for Ashton to join him.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Ashton was wide eyed, eyes checking Luke's body for injuries as he spoke. 

"Uhmm... okay, I have to tell you something really, really, important. Please, don't interrupt and you can ask questions when I'm done, okay?" Ashton nodded vigorously at the instructions, nervous to find out what was going on. Did Luke have cancer? What could possibly be so bad.

Luke took a deep breath before explaining everything to Ashton, reminding him of the time they didn't use a condom, and how he was pregnant. Ashton's eyes were steadily widening as Luke talked, it was obviously too much information to take in at once, but Luke didn't know what else to do.

Luke stared at Ashton as he finished his story, trying to gage his response. After a moment of processing the information, Ashton let out a breath and simply said

"Wow. I mean, Luke, that's... Wow." Luke let out a nervous laugh, scratching the back of his neck.

"So, what do you want to do?" Said Luke.

"I mean, it's up to you, but do you want this baby?"

"I can't have an abortion, Ash. I'm not gonna kill my own baby."

"There's other options Luke, like adoption."

"Are you forgetting that this is your kid too? Do you not care about what happens to  _our_ child? Don't put all this pressure on me because it's your baby too."

"Ok Luke, I am going to be 100% honest with you. I want this baby more than anything, but can we handle the work? We still have our careers." Luke sighed, agreeing with Ashton. 

"I love you Ashton, and if you're ready then so am I." And Ashton smiled his gorgeous smiled, and Luke was happier then he had been in a while. He was having a baby.

\-----------------------------

Nine months later, Erica Hemmings was born. She was beautiful, healthy, and everything that Luke and Ashton could've ever hoped for. Sure, they had to work hard and get rid of a few tour dates, but it was all worth it. The fans were totally supportive, not to mention Uncle Michael and Calum, who had just started dating. 

Fast foward a year, and Luke and Ashton are now retired at the age of 19 and 21. Their daughter is perfect, and they have been talking about having another child. They have had full support from everyone, including their newly wed best friends, Michael and Calum. Their life, their family is perfect and they couldn't be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhh... yeah sorry. That sucked. Thanks for all the prompts I've been getting, totally amazed at the feedback! Thank you! Prompts are still open, so send them in!


	6. Safeword (Cashton)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hi do you think you could write a cashton where Ashton is into something kinky in the bedroom and doesn't hear Calum safe word so it ends up with one of the others having to come and stop it because they could hear Calum sobbing and then the whole band cuddles. 
> 
> Thanks to @malum for the prompt! Sorry, idk if you can tag people, but if someone knows how let me know it the comments please!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow... Its been a while! Sorry, I've been so busy with school that I just haven't had time. Hope you enjoy!

Ashton- the giggly, adorable one. Well, two things that you probably don't know about him. First, he is dating Calum Hood. Second, he is a monster in the bed. You know what they say, sweet in the streets, freaky in the sheets. Well, that basically describes Ashton Irwin. 

\-------------------------------------------

It was supposed to be a boys night in. All four members of 5 Seconds of Summer were currently in L.A., cuddling up in the house they had rented for their stay. Michael picked up the remote control and used the arrows to select Guardians of the Galaxy from the screen. Michael returned to his seat next to Luke, and cuddled up under the blanket the two were sharing. Next to them was Cashton, cuddled up in a blanket as well. Michael smiled, and leaned into Luke's chest as the movie started.

The movie was about ten minutes in when he heard it. A moan. It was quiet, but there was no mistaking what it was. He turned to see if it was Luke, but the blonde boy had already fallen asleep, his head back and his mouth wide open. He turned to Calum to see him, red faced, shifting in his seat and staring at the TV. He looked over to Ashton to see him smirking, one of his hands under the blanket right over Calum's cr- Oh thats nasty. Michael thought as he realized what was going on. Ashton was jacking Calum off during the movie. Right next to him. Now, don't get him wrong, Michael loved both Calum and Ashton so much- they were his best friends after all. But their nighttime activities were quite loud. Not to mention in this house Michael's room was right next to Ashton's, so he had the complete joy of hearing Calum scream for his 'Daddy' the whole fucking night. He gives them props though, they can seriously go ALL night, which must take quite a bit of stamina.

Michael groaned, already knowing in what direction this was headed. He was proved correct as Ashton stood up, grabbing Calum with him. They began walking toward Ashton's room, making out the entire way there. Well, looks like Michael's not getting any sleep tonight. He stood up, stretching, before turning off the movie. Maybe he'll sleep in Luke's bed tonight. Michael smirked down at the sleeping blonde boy. He quietly reached down, grabbing a pillow, lifting it above his head then whacking Luke in the face with it. Hard. Luke's head flew back, eyes snapping open. Ouch. 

"Cmon, bed time." Michael told Luke. Luke looked around Michael to the vacant seat where Calum and Ashton once were. He looked up at Michael. All the red haired boy did in response was point towards Ashton room, and Luke understood. He helped Michael clean up their mess before they both headed to bed. 

\----------------------------------

Calum moaned as he was thrown onto Ashton's bed. This was so much better than movie night. Calum watched as Ashton smirked at him, before heading towards a cabinet in the corner. Not just any cabinet however, this was a very special cabinet. This was the cabinet that held every kinky item that Ashton had every used, or would use in the near future. Calum's dick twitched, wondering what was in store for him tonight. His heart jumped as Ashton turned around holding a thick rope and a pair of handcuffs. He approached, telling Calum to go on his hand's and knee facing the headboard. Ashton then proceeded to tie each of Calum's legs in intricate knots so that Calum was unable to get off his knees. Calum was left, on his knees, looking down at the sheets while each of his hands were cuffed to the head board. Ashton smiled down at his work, before standing up to get something else from the cabinet. He returned with a ball gag, lifting Calum's head to put it in. Calum stared at it, nervous. He and Ashton always had a safe word. He knew that Ashton would never intentionally hurt him, but if he did on accident, there was no way to tell him. 

"If you want to stop, then jangle the cuffs." Ashton said, reading his mind. Calum nodded, testing it out, satisfied with the clanging noise it made. He opened his mouth as the gag was put in and secured. Ashton then returned to the cabinet for the third time that night, this time returning with a small vibrator. He pulled Calum's head back, placing two finger's in his mouth. "Suck". Calum complied, lubing up the fingers. Once satisfied, Ashton reached down to Calum's hole, shoving in two fingers at a time. Calum gasped from the pain, or tried to at least. The gag in his mouth was preventing him from doing anything except drool, and his jaw was already starting to cramp from being held open so wide. Much too soon, Ashton jammed a third finger into Calum's tight hole, shoving them in at a pace that was nothing but painful for the dark haired boy. After around a minute, Ashton pulled his three fingers out, much to Calum's relief. It was short lived, however, and Ashton stripped himself from his pants and boxers, before lining his cock up with his boyfriend's hole. Calum shook his head wildly, not wanting to stop completely, but wanting to tell Ashton that he wasn't prepped enough, and needed to slow down. Ashton didn't even notice, however, and in one long, hard, thrust, he bottomed out. Calum bit down hard on the gag as Ashton entered him. It was one of the most painful things he had ever experienced, he felt as if his hole would tear if Ashton didn't stop. He yanked on the chains as hard as he could, but the noise was drowned out by Ashton's moans and the sounds of skin slapping against skin. Calum was full on sobbing by now, pathetically yanking at the chains as Ashton pounded into him so hard the headboard was banging against the wall. Calum tried to turn his body around, trying to make some kind of eye contact with Ashton, but the awkward way he was tied prevented him from seeing anything except the sheets below him. The insufficent amount of spit that was used as lube had dried out long ago, and now there was nothing but painful friction from Ashton's cock. Calum continued struggling, but his legs were bound and his arms were already beginning to cramp. Calum could do nothing except take it, watching as his own tears wet the bed below him.

\---------------------------

Thud. Thud. Thud. Luke lay awake, listening to the rhythmic thumping that was coming from the room downstairs. He felt as if the entire house was shaking, but it was surprisingly quiet. Usually he heard Calum screaming, moaning, as he was the loud one in the Cashton relationship. Luke rolled over, looking at Michael who was peacefully sleeping through it all. How? Luke had no fucking idea. But the blonde knew that if he had to suffer through this, he wasn't going to do it alone. He poked Michael's cheek, but the red head didn't even flinch. He tried again, and again, before Michael jerked awake, grabbing Luke's finger before he could pull it away. "What the fuck, Luke." Michael groaned, realizing there was no way he was going to be able to go back to sleep now by how bad the walls were shaking. He had no idea how he had even slept through it in the first place. 

"Can't sleep. And I have to pee." The blonde mumbled. Michael laughed. The only working bathroom in the house was downstairs, right next to Ashton's room.

"Well, good luck with that buddy." Michael responded, shoving his face into a pillow in an attempt to block out his surroundings. He felt weight lift off the bed, lifting his head off the bed in time to see Luke exiting out of their room. 

In a minute, he heard the door open again, feet padding against the carpet. He expected Luke to come into bed, but instead he felt an incessant finger poking at his side. Michael groaned, turning over to glare at Luke. "What?" He snarled.

Luke shrunk back, before timidly saying "Something's wrong. With Calum, I mean. He's crying." 

"Uhmm... He cries all the time during sex Luke. It's fine." Michael responded, feeling awkward having to explain this to him.

"No, no Mikey, it's different. Come with me." Luke responded. 

"No! I'm not going down there." Michael stared at Luke, as if he was insane.

"Please, just come okay? And if you don't believe me, then I'll leave you alone, I'll even sleep in your room if you want me to." And how could Michael say no to that? He groaned, standing up and following Luke to the door. He trudged down the stairs, finally reaching the door to Ashton's room. "What Luke? He's fine." He whispered. The blonde shook his head in response, motioning for him to be quiet. He shut his mouth, listening. And he heard it. The quiet sobbing of who could only be Calum. But Luke was right, it was different this time. It was non stop sobbing and it sounded as if Calum was in serious pain. Without a second thought, Michael flung the door open, and what he saw would forever he scarred into his brain. Calum was on his knees, his upper body parallel to the bed. His hands were tied to the headboard above him in what looked like a very uncomfortable position. Ashton screamed, and flew backwards, trying to cover himself. Calum, however, didn't move, and Michael assumed he was unable to. He wouldn't be surprised, seeing the position Cal was in. Ignoring Ashton's yelling, he quickly moved towards Calum, grabbing a tiny key from the bedside table. He quickly unlocked the cuffs, turning Calum's head to see his face covered in tear tracks, his eyes red rimmed. Michael fidgeted with the buckle of the gag while Luke moved in to help untie Calum's legs. Ashton continued yelling, instantly stopping when he saw the state Calum was in. 

Ashton stepped forward, lightly placing his hand on Calum's back. The dark haired boy flinched slightly, and Ashton quickly pulled his hand back in shock. He moved forward on the bed closer to Calum's face. Michael and Luke were still working on Calum's tied legs, as the knots were so intricate they didn't know if they were making them looser or not.  
"Calum, baby, I'm so sorry." He whispered gently, running his thumbs over his boyfriends tear stained cheeks. "I can't believe I did this, I'm so so sorry, I'm an idiot, shit." Ashton was on the verge of tears himself, he couldn't believe that he had caused all this pain to his beautiful angel. Calum sighed, in relief, and Ashton looked down to see that Luke and Michael had managed to get his legs free. " 's fine Ash, really. I k-know you didn't mean i-it." He responded gently, hiccuping a few times. He watched as Luke carefully picked Calum up bridal style, walking towards the direction of the bathroom. He flopped face first onto the bed, and Ashton didn't know what else to do except to walk to the bathroom to help Calum get cleaned up. Just as he turned to exit the room, he saw a flash of red before a fist was flying at him, the force throwing him to the ground.

He looked up in shock to see a fuming Michael, his face nearly the same shade of red as his hair. Ashton slumped back in defeat, knowing that he deserved every punch that he got, plus more. He threw his hands up to cover his eyes, as they were burning with unshed tears. Michael visibly softened once he saw Ashton's expression, and he motioned for the older to sit next to him on the bed. Ashton followed, leaning his head onto Michael's shoulder. They stayed like that for a bit, before Ashton decided that he should try to do at least one thing correct. He stood, and began to walk towards the bathroom. He looked back towards the red head for approval, and all he got in response was a simple, yet stern nod.  
He stood outside the bathroom door, staring at the white paint streaks that covered the wood. He could hear the shower running from inside, and two voices whispering to each other. He placed his ear against the door, hoping to find out if Calum wanted to see him right now or not. The voices stopped for a second, and the doorknob began to turn. Before Ashton could react, the door was thrown open, and he fell forward, right into a shocked Luke. The blonde yelped, instinctively reaching out the catch the older. Ash quickly regained his footing, looking up nervously at Luke. Luke gave him a nod as he passed by, then placed his hand on Ashton shoulder, shooting him a warning look. Ashton nodded back and looked down, knowing that he deserved every glare that he would no doubt receive from the boys in the next few days.  
He quietly approached the shower, then whispered, "Cal? Baby, it's me. I'm so sorry."  
There was silence, and for a second Ashton feared that Calum was planning on completely ignoring him. But then, he spotted finger wrapping around the end of the curtain, and his boyfriend's beautiful face popped out with a shy smile.  
"I'll be out soon, Ash. I'm fine, don't worry." The raspiness of his voice made Ashton cringe, because he knew it wasn't from moaning or screaming out in ecstasy. It was from the crying, and the pleading, and- Ashton just really didn't want to think about that right now.  
So, he nodded, deciding he served no use just standing outside the shower. So, he returned to the room, changing the sheets and putting away every item that could remind either of them of the incident that happened minutes ago.  
Soon, Calum walked into the bedroom, limping slightly, and bundled in a fluffy towel. The limp made Ashton hate himself even more, as did the fact that he knew Calum was playing it off as 'not a big deal'.  
He rushed forward, and helped Calum walk towards his dresser to put on his clothes. As he did, Ashton cringed at every whimper and wince, but eventually Calum was dressed in a soft t-shirt and sweats.  
They lied down next to each other in bed, and that was when Ashton decided to begin his hour long apology speech.  
"Calum, I-"  
"Ashton," Calum began, turning to stare into Ashton's tear filled hazel eyes, "I'm honestly okay. I really don't want to talk about it. Just, can we, please not do that again?"  
Ashton nodded vigorously, before leaning forward and capturing Calum's lips in his. They pulled away, and Calum was smiling so beautifully, eyes shining and nose crinkling.  
And God, Ashton couldn't even begin to believe how lucky he was. Lucky that Calum had a terrible taste in guys, and lucky that Ashton had managed to fit into that spectrum so well.  
They cuddled together, falling asleep, both satisfied, and both in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was shitty... I know. I plan on editing this later, but I just wanted to put something out there. As always, please comment prompts and feedback, and check out my new story called Taken if you wanna. Thanks for reading!


End file.
